Happy birthday
by zambonikiller123
Summary: Warning yaoi lemon. I got betted to do this. John has had a crush on sasuke and its his birthday. Orochiamaru and kabuto left what will happen?


r

**A/N: hey guys I lost a bet and had to write this. Anyways I've actually never wrote a lemon before so I wonder if its good. God why do I have to write a gay one? Well that's why you don't bet! Lets go!**

**No judging! I hate my friends :p**

**Jhons pov**

**It has been a year since sasuke and I left konoha to be trained by orachimaru. Today was my birthday. All orachimaru did was give us a piece of cake. He said eat it and then left. He said him and kabuto had to go do something so we were by ourselves for the first time. I asked him if he wanted some and he said no its not his it is mine and its only a piece. " it's fine we can share it I'm fine with it". He looked hesitant but we halved the cake and ate. When we were done we went to our bedroom he said I had something on my face, I touched my face "here"? I asked. "No here" he said as he lent over and licked my cheek getting rid of the icing. I blushed as he smirked I have liked sasuke since the academy but never said anything. Could he like me too, no he couldn't or could he? I decided to do something big it could make or break it I jut couldn't hold myself in. I got off my bed an went over to him he asked what I was doing but I ignored his question as I pressed my lips against his, he looked shocked at first and then started to kiss he put his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss as my hands trailed to his back. He then nibbled on my lower lip asking for permission I gladly accepted as our tongues fighting for dominance but he eventually won earning a moan from me as he danced around my mouth. We separated just to breath as he took off my shirt leaving a trail of kisses from my neck to my stomach. As he rubbed my chest while this was happening I felt amazing, I mean sasuke my crush actually doing this to me. He went down to my crouch and unzipped my jeans then started rubbing me smirking. The he took my cock out of my boxers and started giving me a hand job"ohhh.." I moaned reviving a smirk as he started pumping then he put his lips on my head just sucking the tip as he started going farther down onto my shaft pumping and sucking at the same time until I couldn't hold it in anymore I came in his mouth and he swallowed it all. Then I pounced on him taking his shirt off as I kissed him and the surprise of me pouncing on him and won dominance tasting him and smiling. As we parted a line of saliva was between our mouths. I went down to his zipper as I started stoking him through his boxers as I unzipped him he was holding his groans in but I wanted to hear him. So I started to jerk him while playing with his balls while sucking his head, playing with it, this earned a moan yes I finally got what I wanted. As I went faster he started to moan and groan more turning me on more as he jizzed in my mouth I swallowed it smirking I said "you taste delicious". Then we kissed some more " take me sasuke..." "Ok are you ready"? " Yes" I said full of lust. He went to his drawer and pulled out a condom and lube. "Where'd you get those?" " I got them when we went on that mission for kabuto." "Hn" I said stealing sasukes term. He covered his fingers with lube and he told me to turn around an I did as told as he shoved one of his finger in laughing seductivly saying " your assholes pretty small" this made me blush. It was very painful at first but after that turned to pleasure as I moaned. He started moving his finger in and out doing a scissor movement stretching my butt out. Whilst this he would curl his finger and make me moan and shoved another finger going in an out fast make me make all kinds of noises. When he thought I was lubed up enough he asked me if I was ready I nodded. He put the condom he shoved his length in he put the head in first then shoved the rest in making me wanna scream but I couldn't speak. He started slow then started going faster after i got used to it i was arching my back while moving my hips to his rhythm. Then after a bit we switched positions where I was facing him and my back was against the wall we kissed as he plowed me whilst jerking me off after a couple minutes I came all over our stomachs then he jizzed inside me then pulled out throwing the condom away. He kissed me and I said "I love you sasuke"**

**" I love you too John." **

**"Next time your bottom" I said, then asked him why his asshole was already bigger like he had done this before. **

**" uhhh... Well me and naruto had this one night stand..."**

**I looked at him shocked then laughed at his blush. I cuddled up next to him and we both fell asleep.**

**orachimaru's pov**

**I had gotten back and looked in where I left jhons cake then in their room and I saw them naked cuddling- wait what!**

**The End!**

**I feel dirty**


End file.
